


Oh Bugger

by Vulpes86



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Short, Sweet, kiss, not sure if more is to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpes86/pseuds/Vulpes86
Summary: Robin and Strike are finishing up for the day.Just a short little stand alone piece for now.





	1. Chapter 1

“Great work today, Robin,” Strike said as he took his coat off the hook. 

“Thanks,” Robin was shutting down the computer and smiled back at him. “Learned from the best.” 

Strike gave her a smug smile as he handed her her coat and bag. 

“Yea, I had this great professor at Uni,” she grinned at him, “taught me loads.”

Strike let out a genuine laugh as he ushered her out the door. They had both finished up late and were planning on returning to their respective flats. Once Robin was out the door, Strike began to lock up the office, trying to get the sticky deadbolt to throw. 

“G’night Robin,” Strike said over his shoulder. The damn lock just wouldn’t wiggle out of place.

“Night,” she said quietly. 

If Strike had not been so focused on the lock he would have noticed something off in her voice and the fact that her goodbye was not followed by footsteps fading down the stairwell. He continued to fiddle with the lock, but smiled to himself as he thought about how much he enjoyed Robin’s banter. She seemed so much happier these days now that Matthew was gone. 

When Strike finally turned around to head up to his flat he was startled to find Robin still standing there, clutching her bag nervously. 

“Robin, did you forget something?... Is everything OK?” He added when she didn’t answer. 

She continue to stare at him, as if trying to figure something out. Strike stared back. 

Without any warning, Robin dropped her bag and coat, closed the short distance between them, grabbed Strikes collar and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Strike stood frozen in the spot, eyes wide but slowly closing as her lips lingered on his in a chaste kiss. 

She pressed slightly harder into him before withdrawing. Somehow his hands had found her hips and he resisted letting her go as she stepped back. 

He stared at her waiting, hoping for an explanation. 

She looked at the space next to him, her fingertips dancing on her lips, deep in thought. After a few seconds, that felt like a few lifetimes to Strike, Robin looked at him and frowned. 

Strike felt a slight blush creep over his face, he’s not sure anyone had ever frowned after kissing him before. 

“Oh bugger,” Robin finally spoke, and in her apparent distress it had come out _booger_. “I was rather hoping I wouldn’t have liked that.” She looked at him knowingly, desperately trying to suppress a smile. 

Strike could do nothing but blush deeper as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She picked up her bag and coat from where she had dropped them on the floor. 

“Well,” she sighed pleasantly, “good night, Cormoran. See you tomorrow.” And with that she headed downstairs and out the door. Strike, still frozen on the stairs, felt a smile creeping on to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh booger.

It had been two weeks since Robin had kissed him and neither of them had brought it up again. When Robin returned the next day it was as if she had never closed the space between them, put her lips to his and told him that she had liked it. Strike was somewhat content for them to go about their business as usual, as much parts of him did want more with her, the rational part of him knew that what they had currently was too perfect and anything that might jeopardize it must be avoided. 

So they carried on booking clients, tailing the unfaithful and closing cases. 

Two weeks to the day, they had closed three lucrative cases and booked two more high paying clients, Strike suggested they go out for a celebratory pint. He grinned at her as she seemed to mull it over, but couldn’t resist the boyish excitement he seemed to be extruding. 

They wandered down to the pub, Robin grabbed their usual table and Strike headed to the bar for their drinks. He set down two pints on the table and tossed Robin a bag of crisps, for which she seemed extremely grateful. The pints continued to appear on the table, more frequently for Strike, and conversation flowed freely between them for most of the evening. 

Once Robin began yawning and a slight flush had crept on to her cheeks Strike offered to walk her to the tube. She gladly accepted and they slowly began to meander towards the station, each knowing the night needed to come to an end, but neither eager to leave each other’s company. 

“Well this is me,” Robin smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, god how he longed to do that. 

“Yup,” Strike rocked back and forth on his feet nervously. He looked at the entrance to the station then back at her still staring, almost as if she were waiting for something. 

She reached out and squeezed his arm, “Goodnight then, Cormoran.” Her hand drifted from his arm as she slowly turned away to head down the stairs. 

As if his hand was acting of it’s own free will, Strike reached forward, grabbing her arm, turning her back towards him. 

“Oh!” She cried as she spun back, coming to a stop mere inches from him. He stared down at her with the same calculating look she had given him two weeks ago. 

One hand was still firmly holding on to Robin’s upper arm, the other slid into her hair at the base of her skull. Her eyes fluttered shut as Strike lowered his mouth to hers, gently and sweetly. His lips moved ever so slightly and he lightly ran his tongue over her bottom lip before he pulled back, she followed greedily, wanting more. 

He smiled down at her as she looked as flustered as he had felt the day she had kissed him. 

“Oh booger,” he said teasingly, “Well I rather knew I’d liked that.” He grinned at her and she smiled sweetly. “Goodnight, Robin,” he said as he tuck her hair back behind her ear. He stepped back, put his hands in his pockets, “See you tomorrow then.” 

He turned and walked back towards the pub as Robin stood savoring the sensation of his lips once more on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... just had to finish it. :)  
>  Hope y’all enjoyed   
> Comments welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea of Robin kissing Strike and hoping that she wouldn’t like it, but obviously does.   
> No idea if this is going to go anywhere in the future but hope you enjoyed this short sweet little moment.   
> Comments welcome :)


End file.
